Advances in automotive technology have brought historic convenience and luxury to a demanding consumer market. While the general trend of demand has been to refine and modernize, consumers have also begun indicating a desire for classic features melded with cutting-edge technology. Many manufacturers, such as Ford, General Motors, and Fiat Chrysler, have met this demand by simply slapping classic car names on modern cars that may, or may not, resemble the original. However, one manufacturer, Vanderhall Motor Company, has taken the molding of classic with modern to unprecedented heights. The Vanderhall Venice is one example: a modern, three-wheeled roadster with a body design reminiscent of early Formula 1 models. One of the challenges in building a modern vehicle that stirs up fond nostalgia in consumers is giving the impression the vehicle is rooted in classic design and functionality while still providing all the benefits of modern advances in technology. An example of this would be imitating the sound of an internal combustion engine in an electric vehicle. However, little has been done to give drivers the impression that driving a new, modern vehicle feels like driving a classic car for the first time off the lot. Thus, there is great room for development in this area.